Middle school skirts
by Aiko Kasumi
Summary: Kaoru is a freshman at middle school. Which means a new chapter of her life. She meets an asshole of a guy who teases her in perverted ways. She gets a whole fan club filled with both genders and her friends convince her into participating in 'Cosplay Day' at their middle school. Watch as the Athletic Kaoru compete with middle school difficulties! Read Author's Bio for information.
1. 7 Green

**Cat ears are my new fetish... So I'll tell you through a story!**

**I have a lot of strange fetishes...**

**(Le silence...)**

**Hey! Girls have hormones too, you know!**

**This chapter is only an intro of the story I'm going to be writing. If you guys like it, read, review, favourite and follow.**

**Don't like it? Criticise me about it. **

**Because I don't read the reviews anyways.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

**~~Now on with the story~~**

It was Kaoru's first year of middle school and her friends dragged her into the same school as them. She refused multiple times but her friends (with the help of Kaoru's mom) already enrolled her into their school.

And why did they do that?

Because the girls had a school dress code!

Yes, the girls had to wear a white blouse and red mini-skirt that reaches to the mid-thigh. High socks that reach past their knees and black leather shoes or ballet flats. Momoko and Miyako dragged Kaoru to Miyako's house for a sleepover, bringing Kaoru's uniform that her mom bought for her.

"I'm still pissed off about signing me into this school without permission from me... And how did you get my mom into this?!", Kaoru's raised her voice at her two friends, who were giggling.

"Your mom would've adored you being in a skirt or dress. So I kinda took a picture of you and sent it to your mom", Miyako pulled an apologetic face, shuffling nervously.

"I hope no one from elementary is here... Who knows what would they s-", Kaoru's stopped as she heard a heap of compliments coming from behind her. She turned around to see either guys with bleeding noses, guys who fainted, or guys who we're blushing madly.

"Who knew our Kaoru Matsubara from elementary had big breasts!", one guys said

"I know, right! And looks at her thighs! I bet they're nice and firm!"

"Look at her long legs!"

"They would be better wrapped around my waist"

Kaoru blushed and fumed at the shameless and perverted compliments, she was about to go off at them but felt something rest on her shoulder.

"Try to make a first impression on everyone else, okay Kaoru?", Momoko asked in a sweet and comforting tone. Kaoru let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever..."

"Okay, great! Now let's go and check out the cafeteria! I'm starving!", Momoko smiled, skipping off to the said room. Miyako followed behind Momoko and Kaoru wandered off to the basketball court. She took out a basketball and started practising her shooting and dribbling.

A few minutes later, Momoko and Miyako walked over and sat on the side-lines. Eating each others food while watching their friend score. The bell rang and Kaoru dribbled her ball on the way to the school's hall.

Momoko passed Kaoru a muffin bar, "you should always have breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day and it will keep you awake during school", Momoko said.

Kaoru nodded, "yeah, I know. My dad always gets all of us to eat before we get to leave for school. He says it's a necessity if I want to become a pro wrestler", she ate the muffin bar and walked into the hall, seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces scattered all around the hall. Some of them were glares from some girls, who must've been jealous of the compliments the guys threw to each other. Everyone got seated down and Kaoru looked forward to the stage.

Someone walked up on the stage in front of the large room. It was a woman with a black collarless jacket on and a black pencil skirt that reached just above her knees. She had blonde hair that reached her waist and sharp aqua eyes with an hourglass figure, "Hello, I am your principal. Ms. Ayuzawa. Pleasure to meet you. Now...", Kaoru's gaze wandered off to the window, she watched as she constantly saw a soccer ball fly into the air from time to time. She wished she was with whoever who was kicking it, and she envied them for their free time.

"... And we will read out the classes...", the teacher gained Kaoru's attention again, she looked at the front as the teacher called the names out.

"7 Blue. Airi Akiyama. Akari Amakawa. Akio Fujimoto. Arata Fujioka. Miyako Gotokuji...", Kaoru zoned out again.

"7 Red. Momoko Akatsutsumi. Daisuke Hamasaki...", Kaoru listened in incase she heard her name, "And Haruki Yoshida", Kaoru was confused, her and her friends weren't going to be in the same class. She was kind of happy and not really, she searched around the room to find Momoko and Miyako frowning.

"7 Green. Hiroshi Fukui. Honoka Hashimoto. Hotaka Himura. Ichiro Ito. Itsuke Kato. Keita Koizumi. Juro Kurosawa. Masaru Maki. Kaoru Matsubara...", Kaoru heard her name and instantly stood up, walking to the stage where her other classmates were. Some gave flirtatious looks or winked at her, while others smiled or glared.

"7 Yellow... (I can't think of anymore names...)".

(Le skips all the introduction shit and stuff. Time skips to lunch)

"Alright! I'm gonna join all sports teams!", Kaoru shoved a fist in the air in triumph.

"There is going to be a cosplay day next week! I'm going to wear my cutest outfit!", Miyako giggled.

"Yay! Really!? I'm going to wear my cutest outfit too! Oh, I know! Why don't we wear matching outfits but in different colour!? Why don't we go as the Powerpuffs!? And let's let Kaoru do it too!", Momoko rambled, Miyako was giddily nodding her head and agreeing with everything she said.

"Eugh! No way am I going to go as Buttercup! I'm not going in a really short skirt! School skirts are bad enough!", Kaoru crossed her arms, facing away from the two.

"Oh, come on. Please, Kaoru. For me?", Miyako pulled off a puppy dog face, making Kaoru scream out "FINE FINE! YOU GUYS WIN! BUT I'M ONLY WEARING IT FOR RECESS!", Kaoru puffed out her cheeks.

"Yay! Perfect! And I got the outfits too!", (ready for some powerpuff logic?).

"Really? Why?", Momoko asked, curiousness plastered on her face.

"Because if we wear the Powerpuff uniforms then they'll think we are Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. The Powerpuff uniforms act as a disguise to anyone who puts it on. Remember when the Rowdyruff Boys stole our uniforms and wore them to that interview about our ad? They all thought that the boys were the Powerpuff girls and we didn't have our uniforms on us at the time. So, even if we are the Powerpuff Girls, or even when we look like the Powerpuff girls without our uniforms, we still don't look like it to everyone else", Miyako explained.

"Oh...", Momoko nodded slowly.

"Okay... NOW I wish I was Buttercup!", Kaoru huffed in annoyance. She looked around to see two girls running towards her.

"Matsubara-sama! We heard you yell! Are you alright!?", one had blonde hair in a curly ponytail, while the other one was a brunette, her hair straightened and down.

"Hai, hai. But you can call me Kaoru, and you don't have to use any honourifics on me... It sounds kind of weird on me", Kaoru said, looking at the girls who were smiling.

"Kaoru is so cool! I want to be like her when I grow up!", the brunette beamed, the blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too! Bye Kaoru!", they waved goodbye, running off to their friends who were possibly praising the tomboy.

"You have a lot of fans. Both genders to be exact! I want to be popular like you!", Momoko faked a wail, letting Miyako hold on to her.

"It's okay, Momoko. You will have fans when you're older. Actually, you have fans now", Miyako patted Momoko's back, she sniffled and dried her tears.

"But that's Blossom...", Momoko sighed.

The bell rang, meaning all the three girls had to go to their separate classes.

**This is the end of the chapter, which means you can piss off~**

**Why are you still reading? You find me that interesting~?**

**I find me 'interesting' as well**

**If you know what I mean.**

**Yeah... My perverted mind has got me again!**

**Yeah. Am I a girl? Yes**

**Do I have hormones? Yes**

**Yeah, anyways. Like I said...**

**Like? Read, review, favourite and follow.**

**Dislike it? Read, criticise, be butthurt because I didn't read your review and whatnot.**

**This was only a prologue/introduction. So this is obviously the most boring part of the story.**

**Bye!**


	2. Playboy

The day was cosplay day and the girls had just walked into the school with their outfits. Miyako and Momoko willingly skipped into the school earning stares of awe. Kaoru walked in with her novelty hammer slung over her shoulder. She earned cheers, cat calls and compliments from both genders.

"This is so lame, I wanted to dress up as my dad. The Masked Wonder! It would be so awesome...", Kaoru sighed in disappointment.

Her two friends ignored her, "I heard there was a guy who hit on girls, and then dumps her the next day", Momoko started, earning a nod from Miyako.

"Yeah, his name is uh... Butch Jojo... I think... I think he's one of those boy-plays. I think he's in the 9th grade", Miyako put a finger to her lip.

Kaoru shook her head, "no. Boys who hit on girls and dumps them are called Playboys. They're just useless delinquents who does that stuff for pleasure", Kaoru cleared her throat, going the opposite direction of her friends.

"See you later, guys! I gotta go and fetch something from my locker", she ran towards her locker, skidding right in front of it. ( I dunno how lockers work... I don't live in America)

"Okay... We got art, science, history and... PE! Aw yeah!", Kaoru pumped her fist in the air in triumph. She took out a white shirt and green basketball shorts from her bag and stuffed them in her locker.

_'Today is Cosplay Day students. First, fourth and sixth period are free periods. Third, second and fifth period will continue as normal'_

Kaoru punched her locker, anger filling her eyes. "And I was looking forward to it! I guess I'll have to deal with History, Science and... English", she shuddered. she despised the teacher that took over English classes, she was strict to even the newcomers that just started. She would yell at a student or send them to detention if they forgot their pencil. Or if the person went on a message for another teacher, the English teacher would send them to detention for not being quicker on the job.

She took out three books for her three periods and shut her locker. She looked around the empty hallway and sighed.

_'Is it always this deserted?'_, Kaoru thought in her head, she turned around and bumped into something, making her bump into her locker behind her. She groaned and opened her eyes to see a guy, he had raven spiked up hair and green emerald eyes. He had smirk plastered on his face.

"N-Nani!? Butch?!", Kaoru pointed at him. His smirk widened as he traced a finger from her jawline to her chin.

"That's right, Butterbutt. You better remember it 'cause I'll make you scream it a thousand times", Butch leaned in closer to her face.

"W-wait a second... What's that supposed to mean!? Why the hell are you here anyways!?", she fumed.

"Haven't you heard, baby? I'm the Butch Jojo your friend was talking about. Yeah, that's right. I'm the 9th grader playboy that every girl has been swooning over", Butch reached down to Kaoru's thigh, she noticed it and slapped it away.

"I have no time to be fooling around with someone like you, Jojo. Better get your facts right because your tricks aren't doing shit to me", she spat before swaggering off, feeling proud of herself.

"Heh... This game is just getting started", Butch chuckled lowly.

"Aha! Butch-Sama! I've found you!", a girl with red, curly hair hugged on Butch's arm, giggling.

Then her face turned into worry, "where were you, Butch-Sama? I was worried!", she replied in a voice a worried wife would use.

"Asuka-chan? What're you doing here?", Asuka wore a really skimpy version of her school's uniform. The mini-skirt was so short, that if she just bent over slightly, you would be able to see her-... Never mind... She wasn't wearing any panties at all. The blouse was cut so you could see her belly, she unbuttoned two or three buttons so you could see her cleavage.

In other words, she's a slut.

**(Don't freak out. This isn't my OC and my OC is a nymphomaniac, tomboy, gamer and all sorts. But I would never pair my OC up with anyone. No matter how hot the person is. Even if it's Ikuto, Usui, Butch... Shotaro. Ren... Whoever!)**

"I was looking for you, Butch-sama. We didn't finish our little session before!", she dragged him to a nearby closet.

"Ne. What a playboy", Kaoru shook her head as she watched from afar, out of sight from the playboy as he got dragged into a nearby closet. The bell rang, meaning she had free period.

"Alright! Free period!", she ran up to her locker to get her soccer ball out, taking a glance at the closet door across from her. She shivered as she could hear faint moans coming from the other side of the door. She had an evil idea that would completely gross her out.

She took out her phone and put it on 'record', she turned on the flashlight to look like she just turned on the flashlight. She walked up to the closet door and stood in front of his, the moans ascending, making her cringe mentally. She brought the phone up next to her and swiftly opened the door, pulling off a stoic face.

"What are you guys doing in here?", she pulled off a monotoned voice, trying her best not to throw up. Indeed they were completely bare and their clothes discarded across the floor, along with knocked down cleaning supplies. Well... I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

She held up the phone, pointing it to them. "That's disgusting... I can't believe I thought someone or something was in trouble", she rolled her eyes and 'turned off her flashlight'. She slowly closed the door and silently chuckled to herself. She took slow, silent steps towards her locker and then made a dash to the principal's office, grinning like an idiot.

She slammed the door opened, making the principal bolt up in alarm, "Matsubara Kaoru! What brings you here?", she calmed down and sat back in her seat.

"Ms. Ayuzawa. I found... Uh... Two students in the closet down the hall", Kaoru showed the video of Butch and Asuka in the closet. The principal widened her eyes and stood up almost immediately.

"This is the fifth time he's been caught...", she briskly walked out of the room, shutting the door in the process.

Kaoru followed behind the principal, watching as she knocked on the door of the closet. "Mr. Jojo! Get out of here now!", she yelled, Kaoru blocked her ears.

"Ow...", she rubbed her ears and turned around, looking back at the closet door that opened.

"Yes, sensei", Butch was dressed again, but his clothes and hair looked disheveled. Kaoru peeked in the closet... No girl.

"I was reported with evidence that you were in here with another girl", her voice was calm, but firm. Strict, but soft.

"No, sensei. I don't know what you're talking about. I came in here to hide from my many fangirls", he tried his best not to look and glare at Kaoru, who was clearly the one behind it all.

Kaoru saw a mop move at the back of the room and used a nonchalant expression and monotoned voice "Sensei. I can see something moving at the back of the closet", and she stepped in the closet. Reeking with an unfamiliar smell. She continued at the back of the room and tugged on something, she hauled it and out came a girl with the same red hair and skimpy outfit.

"Stop! Stop! My hair is getting ruined!", an annoying and high voice complained.

"Ne... He was hiding in here with this girl... And it smells in here", she pulled out her phone and started texting Butch.

_'Dude. I can make your life a living hell if you try making moves on me again'_

Butch's pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone. Growling, he shoved it back in his pocket.

"Gomenasai, sensei", Butch and Asuka were escorted to the principal's office, Kaoru giving Butch the bird.

**/(._.)/**

**You can fuck off now.**

**Anddddd... Nope, you're still here...**

**AND STOP CRYIN' I UPLOADED THE GODDAMNED CHAPTER**

**Yey~! Now I can go back to Watamote! Tomoko is so kawaii**

**Thanks for, uh... Reading!**

**Like? Review, favourite and follow!**

**Dislike? Well, I don't give a fuck.**

**Sayanora!**


End file.
